condemnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Racial Compilation
There are many races in this realm, and many variations on each. There are dozens of elves, and many human cultures, hundreds of varieties of Faerie, and several Dwarven clans. No single entity knows precisely how many varieties of each of the races there are, but I will now do my best to relay my knowledge unto you, the reader If you, the reader, have any additional information, please include it in this book so that other readers can benefit from your experience. Humans Humans are, along with Faerie, the most prevalent race in the realm. If you attempt to differentiate the various Faerie clans, then Humans are, solely, the most prevalent by far. Humans stand anywhere between 5'0" and 6'6" on average, and can weigh anywhere between 140 lbs and 215 lbs and still remain healthy. Human Appearance Human eye colour can be various shades of blue, green, brown, black, grey, and very rarely purple or pink. A human's hair could be any colour, generally, as humans often use dye to change their hair colour to different shades. The human skin tone varies between a beige hue to brown, off-white, yellow, or reddish-brown. Human culture is quite varied. In a single house, three or even four deities might be worshipped, and they likely each have their own profession. Humans tend toward flightier pursuits like adventuring or being a bard. As part of their short life span, the Humans try to do everything in their hundred or so years, and it causes the aforementioned flightiness. Humans also have the widest variety of beliefs and motivations. A human culture is often evenly divided between good, evil, lawfulness, and lawlessness. Humans, in other words, are as likely to do anything as they would anything else. This trait, in my opinion, is why Humans are the most dangerous species in the world. Human Culture Human culture for the most part is equal. It is said that once the Humans' diversity caused them to hate themselves because of skin, or hair, or eye colour, but none of that remains if indeed it is true. A brown-skinned human woman is worth her work, just the same as a beige-skinned human man. This has led to great advancements in Human culture, as they can get along with each other exceedingly well, given they have similar interests. Human Habitats Human habitations are large, above-ground cities, often bearing walls and gates, portcullises and ballistae. Humans are often fearful of the Faerie, and their mischievous ways, so they attempt to ward them away with men, and wall, and blade, and machine. Of course, it only works on some Faerie. Many Faerie clans look very human, or can change their shape to mimic that of a human. Only the most knowledgable humans would be able to tell the difference, however, and those humans are often wise enough to realize that the Faerie are generally good-intentioned. Faerie The Faerie are an inherently super-preturnatural, and an entity unto themselves. They are native to this world, existing long before trees and humans, elves, dwarves, and Lightfeet. Despite their nativity, they are an affront to the natural order, as they need no normal sustenance such as food and water, but instead feed on the life force of the world itself, Aether. In return, the Faerie often generate Aether spontaneously. Faerie Appearance The Faerie cannot simply be described. They stand, crawl, fly, and swim at heights varying between 0.001 feet to 12'6" on average, some being even taller. Their weight is just as varied. They have no specific hair, eye, or skin colour, nor do they possess any sort of basic build or anatomy. Faerie Culture The Faerie are a clan-based culture. When a Faerie is "born," it is sent to the appropriate clan. Faeries "birth" children once every 100 years, exactly. However, at 500 years of age, the Faerie cease being "fertile." A Faerie is born when it's "mother" (Faerie are gender-neutral for that purpose. Penis or Vagina, it is a Faerie, not a man or woman. Females cannot become pregnant in the normal sense, and no currently known species of Faerie can impregnate anything) releases a highly dense mass of Aether, which immediately coalesces into an infant Faerie of a seemingly random clan. The clans are determined by genis; When I say that, I mean there are billions of types of Faerie documented. Minotaurs, Succubi, Incubi, Sprite, Nymph, Dryad, etc. If the child is born a minotaur, it is sent to the endless underground maze which houses the minotaurs, and a Nymph is sent to their native swamplands. Player-Made Faerie Clans Faerie culture is widely varying, as each clan is a culture unto itself. I will not cover any specific types of Faerie here, but if you have knowledge of a species, I encourage you to include it below, and sign your name below. A scholar should be credited for his work after all. # Elves Elves are the least prevalent of all races, as they have a considerable lack of fertile individuals. Another problem that arises is the Elven Gestation Period, which is 15 years. However, to balance these facts out, Elves will easily live up to 2000 years, given they don't die of unnatural causes. Elves, like Dwarves and Lightfeet, are the descendants of a union between a human and a faerie, both of unknown origins. Due to this, they have a natural affinity for certain magic, often dependant upon the elf's upbringing. Elven Appearance The average elf can stand between 5'9" and 6'10", and weighs between 120 and 175 lbs, as their bodies consist of less tissue, and possess greater regenerative abilities. An elf heals wounds 20x faster than an equally aggrieved human, but is more easily injured due to their light, dainty build. Due to this fact, Elves tend to favor archery or magic, to stay out of the dangers of close combat. Elves have fairer features than humans, and possess pointed ears. Elves never suffer from dermatological issues, such as pimples, and do not scar, due to their "Perfect Regeneration." The elven body reaches a peak age of "20", which is around the elf's 100th birthday. After birth, elves grow "quickly," by their standards, reaching adulthood after about thirty years. Upon reaching their bodily "peak," aging is almost non-existant; A 2000 year old elf could pass for an extremely attractive human in their mid-thirties. Elven eye colour are far more limited than a humans, often only shades of green & brown appear, and rarely an elf may have blue eyes. Elven hair is almost exclusively brown, occasionally black. Hair dye does not affect elven hair; Sages believe it has something to do with their regenerative properties. Elven skin is often a dark beige or very light brown colour, if they are from a woodland clan. The mountain, plain, and city dwelling Elves have alabaster skin. Elven Culture Elven culture is often a matriarchal meritocracy in which the most accomplished female in their clan or tribe, regardless of individual age, takes the role of "Wise Woman." This Wise Woman can be a Warrior, Spellblade, or Wizard, it matters not which profession they chose. The Wise Woman is elected by unanimous vote by a council of the leaders of the Head Families of the tribe. The Wise Woman has absolute authority, and thus the leaders are very careful to elect the proper woman. Some elves leave their tribe or clan, for many reasons, and travel to other locales, often human or faerie habitats. Contrary to what many outsiders believe, elves do not favor females, it is merely tradition. Due to their extremely long lifespans, Elves tend to hold manners and tradition in extremely high esteem. Although a man cannot become the overall leader of the tribe or clan, they are not undervalued. The Wise Woman still has to work to earn her food by hunting, trading, crafting, or healing, just as any other member of the tribe. The Wise Woman is accountable for any of the "4 Tenets of the Forestal Kin," which are as follows: #Do not begin conflict with another of the Forestal Kin (this is the Elves' name for themselves) #Do not bring harm to our home, the Mother Tree (this means Elves may not harm the forest) #Do not take that which belongs to another of the Forestal Kin #Do not bring unnecessary pain to or brothers and sisters, the spirit of the land (this means animals) Elves believe the spirits of the true elements, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Void exist in all animals, but not Humans, or any descendant thereof. Thus, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Lightfeet cannot generate Aether, which it has been proven all "lesser" beasts do, in small quantity. It is a commonly known fact that Faerie can spontaneously generate large quantities of Aether, depending on their situation, and clan. As an example, Faeries of the Sprite Clan can often generate Air or Water Aether, depending on the individual. Elves hold the natural order in high esteem, considering themselves the "Perfect" cross between the natural and supernatural, being half-human and half-faerie, and thus they consider themselves the "Gatekeepers" of the Natural Balance. They rarely intervene in the affairs of other races as a whole, although individuals are free to do as they believe necessary. Only when either the Humans or the Faerie begin to gain more power than the other, does the "Elven Nation" come together and march, for they know were either side to become too powerful, it could mean the apocolypse. Elven Habitats Elves often live in the forests, occasionally choosing to take a dwelling in the mountains or plains. Very rarely, an elf may choose to take a permanent residence in another racial dwelling (I, for example, am an Elf living in a subterranean Dwarven city). Forestal elves live inside the boughs of the trees they love, and often spend at least an hour using their natural affinity for Earth and Air magic to aid in the trees' growth by thinning the air for sun to reach the trees better, or by magically generating the nutrients the trees need into the soil beneath them. They consider themselves the guardians of their helpless brethren, the "Strong Ones," the trees. Elves living in the plains do not utilize tents, or bedrolls, but merely lay in the grass. Due to their powerful regenerative properties, Elves are generally immune to most normal disease, although not inherently Aether-Based based disease (Fireblood Fever, a rare disease that slowly turns the victims blood into a powerful acid, is highly consistent of Fire Aether and Water Aether, and also affects Elves as well as Lightfeet, and Humans, while Dwarves and Faerie are immune.) Dwarves Dwarves are the least prevalent of all races other than elves. They have so few children not because of fertility, but because of drive. Dwarven passions center on smithing, crafting, welding, enchanting, and things of that nature, not procreation. Another problem that arises is the Dwarven Gestation Period, which is 5 years, and 3 months, on average. However, to balance these facts out, Dwarves will usually live around 1000 years, given they don't die of unnatural causes. Dwarves, like Elves and Lightfeet, are the descendants of a union between a human and a faerie, both of unknown origins. Due to this, they have a natural affinity for magic, almost always Earth Magic. Dwarven Appearance Dwarves tend to possess a stockier build than the other races. The average Dwarf can stand between 4'0" and 5'5", and weighs between 185 and 250 lbs, as their bodies possess great amounts of natural muscle, as well as much thicker bones than the other races. Dwarves heal wounds slightly slower than the average human (about 90% of the human regenerative speed). To off-set this, however, Dwarves are built to last. Due to the great masses of muscle, short build, high bone density and mass, and because of the positioning of their vital organs behind inner bone-walls, Dwarves are the hardest race to kill in close-quarters, because they can put more force behind their swing, and make yours look like a scratch. They are greatly vulnerable to magic, however. The have an "affinity" for Earth Magic, but it overpowers them easily. A spell that would leave a human tired would result in the dwarf passing out, as Aether is easily absorbed into their bodies, causing an overload. Dwarves have harder features than humans, and possess small, but powerful ears. A dwarf can pinpoint your location in a tunnel 2 layers below him simply by the reverberations from the walls. Dwarves' hearing is far less acute on the surface, however, as there is so much more ambient noise. The Dwarves reach "adulthood" after about 100 years. However, a Dwarven child probably knows as much as a human of the same age, and could out-muscle them, too. Dwarves don't age normally; Their beards just grow longer. Dwarves never tell anyone, but it hurts them greatly to have their beard cut or shaved. Both physically, and emotionally. Dwarven eye colour are far more limited than a humans, often only shades of green & brown appear, and rarely an dwarf may have grey eyes. Dwarven hair is almost exclusively brown, occasionally black.Dwarven skin is very pale and rough. Dwarven Culture Dwarven Habitats Lightfeet General Info will be included here Appearance-related information will be included here. Cultural information will be included here. Habitat-related information will be included here.